In electric vehicles, the HV battery is generally connected to the power electronics (DC link) of the electric drive via two circular conductors, which are connected to the positive and negative pole of the HV battery. The power electronics system is a clocked load (an inverter). For electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) reasons, the circular conductors are thus provided with a shield. Depending on the arrangement of the HV battery, however, the distance between the output of the battery and the terminal of the power electronics system in the vehicle may be as much as several meters, so that shielded circular conductors having large cross-sections must be used. These are not only expensive, but also require a lot of installation space. Furthermore, such circular conductors have a large field propagation, so that they can only be installed in the exterior of the vehicle, thus requiring mechanical protection of the circular conductors, which is comparatively complex.